


Quick On His Feet

by BeetleQueen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Men Crying, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pampering, Sexual Inexperience, Tickling, Virginity, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fic prompt left in my tumblr inbox by an amazing anon who even gave me the music to work with and most of the plotline!)</p><p>Sanji might seem like a confident ladies man, but there's a secret he's trying to take to his grave!<br/>If you've ever imagined yourself being the love cooks first fuck, this might be a good fic for you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick On His Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Features dirty dancing, hilarious mantraps via an over protective father, and Brook's terrible skull jokes.
> 
> Songs used that you'll want to play in the background for added emphasis (I've marked them with bullet points when you should play the music, if you choose to~):
> 
> • Sanji's Feast (only the latter violin portion, plays throughout the first dance)  
> • Shinkenshoubu (basically picks up straight after 'SF' ends, signalling the second, much faster paced dance)

Sanji blew a few smoke rings into the night sky. It wasn't too long until they hit land again, and a part of him was nervous.

Everyone else was bragging about being invited by their newest crew member to her father's swanky hotel. It was one of the biggest in the world, with some of the most accomplished chefs, and he couldn't believe they were going..!

Well... _Most_ of them.

He still hadn't been extended an invitation, and he was too much of a gentleman to push the issue.

No matter _how_ jealous he was hearing Zoro chatter excitedly about it with Usopp.

WHY HADN'T SHE ASKED **HIM?!**

He coughed slightly, realising he'd reached the end of his cigarette, and hastily lit another, grumbling to himself.

"I thought I'd find you out here." A soft voice called, and the cook spun around with a guilty face. "Don't you wanna come too?" She pouted mockingly, and tried not to smirk when Sanji turned pinker than usual.

"I... You want me there too?"

"Of course I do, silly." She turned around, leaning with her back against the bow. "I was going to ask you first, actually."

"You were?" The woman nodded, and he just had to ask. "Why didn't you?"

"Just wanted to see you squirm, I suppose." Her dark eyes held his for a moment, and she giggled when Sanji broke eye contact, visibly flustered.

He always did that.

For some reason he could flirt with any woman without problem. Except her. And especially if they were alone together. She'd lost count of the amount of times he'd nearly cut himself chopping, or dropped an egg whenever she so much as winked at him.

She'd been tempted more than once to catch him unawares from behind, perhaps even blowing a kiss in his ear. But there just wasn't any sport in it. She always hoped for a good reaction. She hoped he'd take charge, especially when they were alone, and maybe just maybe force his lips upon hers..?

A part of her couldn't help but take it personally. Why was she different from everyone else? Did he just not like her very much?

She recalled the times he'd flirted unsuccessfully with other women, noting the look of revulsion they usually gave him. She wasn't doing the exact same thing to him, was she?

"Are you alright?" Sanji's voice broke the silence, and she looked up, realising she'd been lost in thought for some time now.

"I'll be fine if you promise you'll accompany me." The nervous part of her subsided when she saw a warm smile on his lips.

"On my honour as a gentleman." He bowed melodramatically.

"There's going to be dancing by the way." She spoke up after a few minutes of companionable silence. "My father expects me to dance with him when he finally gets to introduce me to all his friends. But you have to save me, OK?"

"YES, MY LADY!!!" He squealed, saluting her.

* * *

The young heiress had been gone for some time, reuniting with her parents. Sanji tapped his foot impatiently.

"SANJI! TRY THE BEEF!" Luffy waved a huge plate in the man's face.

"SHOO!" The cook hissed, trying not to draw too much attention to his antics. This was such a posh place... Usually he didn't mind how his friends acted, but right now a part of him was hopeful that he would be able to make a good impression. Well... that was as soon as he met the girl's parents. He had no idea what they looked like, so the man was on tenterhooks for hours.

Everyone noticed how agitated he was, and it was Nami who was the first to try and weasel it out of him.

"I thought you'd be hounding the head chef by now." She sat down in a chair opposite Sanji.

"Oh." Sanji bit his tongue. "Yeah, maybe I should go do that."

Just _maybe..?_

OK, just what the hell was wrong with him?

"Sanji, spit it out." The redhead tossed her long hair over one shoulder. "You keep looking around like you know someone's trying to shoot you." She tsked.

"I'm fine, but thank you my dear!" He tossed on a cheery disposition which stunned her enough so that he was able to quickly make his leave, rushing to the other side of the room before she could follow.

"Fine, my ass..." Nami grumbled, eyeing him as he slipped away.

"AIIIEEEEEE!!!!" Brook screeched when Sanji bumped into him from behind. "You nearly killed me, boy!" He paused for a moment before laughing raucously. "GET IT? NEARLY KILLED ME?" He cackled as Sanji tried in earnest to shush him. "I'M ALREADY DEAD YOU SEE- Huh?" He stared down at the young man. "Your face is so red!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Sanji screeched, rushing off again.

"The living are strange..." Brook concluded before letting out a particularly high pitched fart.

"Hey, fuckface." Zoro snorted, swigging from a huge bottle of sake he'd snuck in.

"Don't even start with me, moss ball..." Sanji huffed, turning on his heel before squeaking when his tie found itself in the swordman's grasp.

"Drink. Now." He held the bottle close to the cook's face, trying to force it on his mouth.

"Get off!" Sanji struggled before he suddenly found himself in a headlock. "Usopp..?!" He shrieked, trying again to break free.

"You are more insufferable than usual, shithead." Zoro remarked, pinching Sanji's nose until the man opened his mouth to breath.

"YEAH! CHUG!" Usopp laughed.

"Just ignore the pressing need to breathe..." Zoro chuckled as he held the bottle firmly.

* * *

Sanji swayed into the courtyard, trying not to trip over his feet.

"Stupid swordsman..." And Usopp was going to mysteriously get food poisoning next week, that much was certain.

"There you are!" Sanji's heart jumped into his throat when he heard a familiar voice call out from behind.

"H-Hiiii..!" He stammered, hoping she couldn't smell the alcohol from this distance.

"Wow, did you challenge Zoro to a drinking contest or something..?" She giggled, watching Sanji turn red as she stepped closer.

Crap.

"No, but he thought I needed to loosen up." Sanji huffed, taking a seat by the large water fountain close by.

"Sitting before you drop? That's a good idea." She chuckled, joining him. "I finally got away from the parents for five minutes. They really missed me, but I felt bad leaving all of you guys alone for so long."

"I hope you don't want me to dance too soon..." Sanji tested his legs, standing for a moment. "Unless you want bruised toes." He looked at her, mortified by the sheer thought.

"I'm sure no one will miss us while you sober up." Her hand rested on his arm, and Sanji sat back down abruptly.

He had to admit, the part of him that was worried about making an ass of himself was being strangely quiet right now.

Soon he was serenading her with a song of his own invention - replacing all the 'Nami' parts with her name of course. The poor cook was too far gone to think about how this would haunt him come morning.

"You have a lovely voice, you know." She smiled, relieved to see the man much more at ease in her presence. Perhaps her worries had been unfounded?

"Thank you, my Goddess~" He wiggled, and she could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

"If I'm your Goddess, what does that make you?" She smirked, brushing her shoulder against his. He seemed not to notice in his inebriated state.

"Hmm, that's a good question." He nodded seriously. "Perhaps your humble subject, ready and willing to go to the ends of the earth for you." He nodded again, happy with his answer.

"I see..." Her voice wavered before she stood up. "C'mon, lets see if those legs are working yet."

After a few hilarious minutes of Sanji trying not to fall face first into the fountain, he was finally declared fit for business. The woman linked arms with him, fighting every instinct she had to just throw him over her shoulder and find the nearest empty bedroom.

Sanji seemed to be having the same kind of thoughts, and the two of them leaned closer subconsciously-

"MISS!" Suddenly a voice called out from the balcony above. "Your father requests your presence in the ballroom!"

* * *

The young woman bowed before everyone. Her father was one of those famously retired pirates, so no one in the establishment was fussy enough to pick a bone with her life choice of sailing the seas. Not when her father had so many good contacts that could make that kind of thing 'go away'...

Though the hotel seemed completely anti-pirate at first glance, it was indeed somewhat of a retirement place for many. All of the waiting staff, most of the cooks, and the maids and servants.

The bellboy had probably killed more people than half the building put together.

Once the heiress had told her friends of this, they all relaxed before attending. The only one she hadn't told was Sanji...

Seeing him overreact was like a tonic to her.

"That's my father." She pointed to a rather large imposing man by the main stage.

"Henry Every is your father." Sanji stared, completely aghast. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A FAMOUS DAD?!" He screeched, his hands ruffling through his hair.

"Well, it's quite a big name to live up to, you know." She smiled, tilting her head before delivering a wink. "Save me, remember..?"

"Haha... OK..." Sanji watched her make her way to the stage, the foreboding man there suddenly turning into a giant teddybear upon seeing his daughter.

Henry Every.

He was going to tell Henry Every, A.K.A. John Avery to step the fuck aside, so that he could dance with his precious daughter.

The same 'John Avery' that only became a pirate for a year.

And retired to this day on his vast riches.

He was one of Nami's inspirations, purely because of the vast amount of money he'd accumulated in such a short time.

"I'm dead." Sanji whispered.

"No, I'm dead." Brook suddenly appeared out of no where, slapping the cook on the back with a laugh. "GET IT? BECAUSE I'M-"

"WE KNOW!!!!" Half the crew appeared, screeching.

"Y'know, I think I might need to go... Outside... For a few years..."

"Oh no you don't." Nami grabbed his arm, and Robin appeared, using more than a few hands to hold the love cook in his place as well.

"He acts so strange for such a usually confident man." She smiled darkly. "Could it be..."

"Looooove~!" Chopper and Franky chorused.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Sanji screamed.

"It's love." Zoro smirked, enjoying seeing his frenemy this uncomfortable up close. "You're supposed to save her right?"

"How did you..?" Sanji hissed. That eavesdropping marimo!!!!

Suddenly the dance floor fell silent as Henry took his daughter's hand, the entire crowd watching in revered silence as they started the first dance of the evening.

"So..." Zoro grinned devilishly. "Go save her!"

The sudden shove caught Sanji off-guard. He hadn't expected to be laid out of dry like this! He didn't care if food was sacred - Zoro's would be undercooked for the next week.

What's on the menu, Zoro?

DIARRHEA, THAT'S WHAT.

"Are you lost, young man?" Henry grinned at the quivering cook standing but a few feet away. "I don't remember sending an invitation to you?"

"Daddy..." The woman pouted, raising an eyebrow. "This is Sanji. From _Baratie._ "

"HA!" The man suddenly clapped Sanji on the back, ushering him closer. "So you're the prodigal brat Zeff told me about all those years ago?!" He laughed heartily, and Sanji thanked his lucky stars that the old geezer had made this friend in particular.

Thank the gods...

"So." Henry clicked his fingers, and the rest of the people in the room took this as a queue to begin dancing. "You have designs on my daughter..."

The blood drained from Sanji's face, and Zoro snorted somewhere in the background.

"Uh..."

Shit.

FUCK.

"Dad, enough now. Go dance with mother." She shooed the colossal man away, and he laughed, punching Sanji in the arm lightly as he did. "Sorry about him." She smiled. "He plays up to the persona, but he's just a harmless guy honestly."

"Huh." Sanji blinked. This was the most terrifying evening of his life.

"So. Dance with me? You promised, remember?" She walked closer, getting into a ballroom dancing pose with him, taking his hands in hers before the poor man could argue. • As the music started up again, she leaned close enough that only he could hear her words. "Do as your Goddess commands, Sanji."

"Y-Yes..!" He nodded, the alcohol in his system making short work any lingering nerves.

The cook always liked to dance to himself in the kitchen, it was somewhat of a hobby. They didn't call him black leg Sanji for nothing...

The woman smirked as he twirled her effortlessly around the dance floor, one of his arms snaking around her waist. He gulped when Henry gave him a warning glare, but the young lady just grabbed Sanji's hand again, putting it right back where it was, poking her tongue out at the older man.

"Stop teasing her, honey..." Henry's wife chided, batting his shoulder. "At least this one's handsome."

"If he ever makes her cry a single tear-"

"How many tears have you made me cry, worrying over the years?" The older woman chided. "Let the girl have some fun for once."

* * *

• Suddenly the slow ballroom music tapered to a finish, and a more rhythmic beat took over. Half of the dancers decided it was too fast a pace after the first song, but the more ambitious half stayed behind, shaking their stuff.

Sanji and his dance partner shook their hips in time to the beat, thoroughly enjoying themselves. The cook grimaced as Usopp threw a few banana skins his way, expertly dodging them with a murderous glare.

"You can never catch a break..." The lady chuckled in his arms as they spun further away from the meddlesome crew members.

"The only thing I'll break is my neck at this rate..." Sanji pouted.

"Oh, loosen up. Or do I have to ply you with more sake?" She grinned, letting go of him to twirl and gyrate her body rather expertly.

"You never told me you could dance..."

"You never asked."

Sanji grinned, taking that as a challenge.

Their 'dance off' lasted quite a few minutes. Everyone in the ballroom had stopped at once stage to watch them, and Sanji barely noticed, his brain still fogged from the sake. Yet another thing he probably wouldn't live down come morning.

He did the splits at one point, jumping right back onto his feet within seconds, finishing with a few over confidence hip thrusts. His 'partner' ceased dancing, blushing vividly with a smile.

"You win, mister." She shook her head, grabbing his wrist.

But before she could pull him away, his other wrist had been seized by someone else.

"I have a bet with Henry. You dice fifty onions in under a minute, kid." Zeff's voice startled Sanji beyond comprehension.

"YOU?!" He screamed.

"I'll... See you later." The woman smiled weakly. "Tonight." She held up both hands, signalling a '6'. He realised a moment later that she was telling him her room number.

"YES, MY GODDEEEEEESS!!!" He squealed, the smoke from his cigarette engulfing the room in hearts.

"Move it, brat." Zeff shoved him towards the kitchen, ignoring the spectacle the boy was making of himself.

* * *

"Man traps..? Again?" She huffed, giving her father a reproachful look.

"I saw the way he was dancing with you. Lust in that boy's eyes!" Henry squeaked.

"Daaaad..." She pouted. "I'm twenty seven!"

"Exactly! Too old for a horny kid like him!"

"I can do what I want." She seethed. "Besides, I've been at sea with him for months at a time - almost a year now. Nothing happened. He's the perfect gentleman."

"Hmph..." Henry sighed. He knew when he was beat.

Didn't stop him worrying, though.

"OK, fine, you can do... Whatever you want." He grumbled. "BUT! I'm leaving the traps." He insisted. "If the whelp manages to get to your room intact, I'll even pay for the wedding!"

"Thanks daddy~" She giggled.

* * *

Sanji's room was situated on the other side of the hotel from his 'Goddess'. He pouted, waiting for the snores in the nearby rooms to signal that his journey across the building would remain undisturbed. Once he heard Zoro and Luffy drowning everyone else out with piggish snores, he knew it was time.

This part of the hotel was hidden from the other more occupied parts - it was only for the best guests. But it also had an underground corridor you had to cross in order to get to the main parts of the building.

And Henry had filled it to the brim with bear traps, bombs, land mines, triggered crossbows, and all sorts of other nasty things...

He wondered why on earth his 'Goddess' was in the boring commoner side of the hotel. Maybe because she wanted him to chase her..? He tingled at the very thought!

"What..?" His foot knocked something on the dark floor, and it began ticking. "The hell..?"

**_BOOM!_ **

* * *

The older woman was fixing her rather translucent night dress when she heard a colossal boom somewhere in the hotel. She hoped Sanji hadn't given up and turned around. There were a few echoed shrieks, and she winced, hearing his screams getting closer.

She jumped into bed, covering her form with a thin blanket just in time for the door to swing open.

"Sanji..."

He was covered in gun powder, and there was a bear trap clamped on his rear end.

"My Goddess..." He grinned.

The bed sheet slipped down her curvy body with surprising ease as she moved to sit up. Sanji found himself dumbfounded for the first time in history.

He'd fantasised and perved on boobs in general, but seeing the very obvious outline of hers in such a skimpy night dress... He could see the faint points of her nipples against the taut fabric, and his first thought was how wonderful they'd feel in his mouth.

A soft hand beckoned him closer, and Sanji moved without question, brushing the ash and mess out of his hair with one hand as the bear trap fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Sorry you had to run the gauntlet. I'm surprised you came." She smiled, pulling him into her arms and on top of her.

"I would run a thousand gauntlets for you." He kissed her suddenly, the alcohol he told himself, still acting as wingman. It was far too terrifying to admit to himself that this was one hundred percent Sanji.

"That's good to know..." A soft pair of hands helped him out of his jacket, and it was soon strewn on the floor with his trousers, shoes, socks, and dress shirt. "The tie stays on." She ordered, smirking.

"Anything for you." Sanji murmured as she pulled him gently by it into another lingering kiss. The kisses became more insistent, and heated by the minute, and Sanji cursed his inexperience.

What to do next... What did a man DO next?! All of the kisses had been from pent up desire that had built up over the months at sea. But now that he was here, and the kisses were tapering off into lingering touches, and rubbing, he was starting to get spooked.

"Sobering up?" She spoke up, noticing that the cook was becoming quiet, and a lot less eager all of a sudden. "Look, I won't be offended." She finally said, sighing as he continued to stare at her blankly. "I guess it _was_ all just me." She shrugged, but Sanji cut her off before she could continue.

"Thatwasmyfirstkiss." He said very quickly, as his face turned red.

"Oh." Comprehension suddenly dawned, and the woman, drew closer to Sanji. "So you're a-"

"Yes." He stared at the floor, feeling stupid and vulnerable in just his underwear and tie. "I have... No idea what I should be doing." He finally sighed, folding his arms.

"Then why not let me **show** you..." She took his shoulders gently, pulling him to lie down with her. Sanji nodded, putting up no fight.

Her hands smoothed over his soft fair skin, chuckling every time she made him twitch or jump when her fingers found a particularly sensitive area.

His nipples obviously elicited a response. But she hadn't expected his knees! They were apparently very ticklish, and at one point she'd pinned him down as she lightly ghosted her fingertips over one, turning him to jelly.

"P-Please..!" He stammered, a familiar heat reaching his groin. Tickles. He was getting hard from tickles!!!!!!!!

"Please _what?_ " She grinned, running her fingers down his shin with purpose. "Speak up~"

"Please, my Goddess..." He squirmed when she began tickling his foot. The cook let out a series of screams, trying to edge away, and she laughed deciding to stop.

"Oh, alright..." She then noticed the very large erection bulging at his underwear. Her hand snaked up his leg, this time with a difference purpose. "May I?" Sanji quickly nodded, wanting nothing more in this moment.

Her fingers stroked up and down his trapped length teasingly. Far too light to garner any kind of pleasure, but just enough that he could feel it and crave more.

"Please..." He sighed, rocking his hips.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Sanji." She smiled. "And I _promise..._ I'll give it to you." The tip of one of her fingers rubbed little circles around his trapped tip. Soon she could feel a subtle wetness as his precum oozed through the fabric.

"A-Ahhh..." Sanji whined completely overcome with sensation. "I want..." She stared at him, raising her eyebrows as if to say 'please do go on', and Sanji whimpered aware that the alcohol had left his system some time ago. "Want you to..." He blushed, turning his face away. "Suck my cock." He blurted out, before adding, "Please..."

She smiled warmly. He couldn't be lying about his virginity. No one could act this good...

"I've thought of nothing else all night, Sanji."

He gasped when his wet cock suddenly felt the cool air of the room as his underwear was ripped down. He didn't have time to dwell on it too long however; soon his hard length was engulfed in warmth again - except this time there was added wetness.

Sanji rocked his hips subconsciously into the delicious mouth before him. He'd heard men all over the map brag about this kind of thing, but it really was just as good as they cracked it up to be.

He hissed when he felt his cock bump into the back of her tight throat. That felt inhumanely good. Her soft hands groped and squeezed his strong thighs as if urging him to keep thrusting. Sanji gave her a quiet look, unsure, but she sucked him a little harder in answer.

"Ahh..." He groaned, placing his skilled hands on either side of her face delicately. His hips moved, and he watched his length disappear over and over again, past her pouty lips, and into her mouth. "Ahhhh..." Sanji sighed, and the woman between his legs hummed. The reverberation around his cock thrilled him, and he had to stop himself from losing control and fucking her face at full force. "S-S... So good..." He choked out weakly, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks in silent appreciation.

She pulled away, and his length left her mouth with a loud pop.

"You taste so good, Sanji..." She panted before taking him into her mouth again in one slick motion. The cook had to stop himself from crying out when she sucked and bobbed her head quickly, one of her hands reaching up to squeeze his balls as she did. His cock left her mouth as she opened it wide, and Sanji's hips moved shyly as she held her mouth open for him.

He held her face with one hand and his length with the other, brushing it over her lips softly before slipping it past them with a sigh. She'd expected him to take control, and take his pleasure then and there, but he merely thrust gingerly into her mouth, unsure of himself.

She pulled her mouth away again, licking and lapping at his tip while she maintained eye contact.

"Such a beautiful cock." She moaned, grabbing it while her tongue continued to tease and flick at him.

Sanji sighed when she began stroking his slick length at a more steady pace.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be." She chuckled, giving his cock a soft squeeze for emphasis. Sanji groaned, missing the warm wetness already. "Lie back."

Sanji did as he was told, watching her curvy form climb over him until she hovered just above his hips. Her hand rubbed at his thick length, making sure it was still hard.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh..." A part of him screamed YES, but another, more curious part, wanted to keep experimenting. "No."

She immediately moved to lie beside him, taking the emphasis off the final act to hopefully calm him.

"Only when you're ready." She whispered, stroking his face with one hand. Sanji whined slightly as she pampered and coddled him. Soon his head was resting on her breast, and he felt his cock stir again at the thoughts running through his mind.

Silently one of his hands moved from her waist to tug at the neckline of her barely there negligee. Smiling, she pulled the stretchy fabric down, and past her buxom chest, stopping when her breasts bounced out of confinement. Sanji bit his lip, watching the pert bosom in front of him lift and fall as she breathed.

His hands were upon them in seconds and his lips pressed against hers with neediness, hands groping, fingers squeezing. She let out a little squeak when he pinched at her nipples experimentally. Sanji felt his confidence grow somewhat, and grinned, pinching them again as he looked her dead in the eye.

"Naughty..." She grinned, reaching for his knee, and the cook shied away giggling.

Soon they were wrapped in each others arms, kissing, fondling, and rubbing against each other slowly.

"Can I... Taste you?" Sanji asked, rubbing his nose gently against hers when they resurfaced from another kiss.

"A chef must taste the dish thoroughly, you understand~"

Sanji chuckled, catching her drift - this was the oral part of the exam so to speak...

"I want to _perfect_ my tasting." He smirked. "So please, direct me as and when you need it." He purred, sinking slowly between her legs.

She didn't have time to think when she felt him practically dive right in. Sanji's nerves were getting the better of him, so he just decided not to wait around and think, but rather, dive in and worry later.

Her hand settled on the back of his head in seconds, and she moaned softly.

"That's... Good..." She sighed, her fingers rubbing at his scalp encouragingly. "M-Maybe move up, and suck a little harder- _Ahhhhhhh..._ " Her instructions became mewls and pants of pleasure as his lips found her clit accidentally, creating a seal around it as his tongue lapped. "R-Right there..!" She huffed as her body tensed.

Sanji, as it happened, was a very fast learner.

Her moans and cries of ecstasy were music to his ears, and his confidence grew every time she let out a different kind of sound.

He drew away, smirking a little when she huffed in annoyance.

"I was very close there..." She pouted playfully.

"Am I so good?" He grinned, and then laughed when he felt a hand bat his head sharply. "I'll take that as a yes..."

"Sanji..." She breathed out, reaching for him.

"I... I think I'm ready now." He spoke all of a suddenly, sitting up.

"Oh." Her arms encircled him, leading him back down onto the bed. Sanji sighed as he found himself flat on his back again. He'd always envisioned himself on top, especially when he daydreamed about _her_ in the privacy of his kitchen! But something felt so good about having someone else take care of his needs.

The gentleman in him was fighting against the rare selfish side. He wanted to please her. To put her pleasure above his own, and to make this the greatest night of her life!

But realistically he knew that wasn't about to happen. He'd probably fumble a tiny climax out of her if he was especially lucky... But he didn't know how her body worked yet. He didn't know enough to get her to scream his name in minutes. But he knew he was so hard from anticipation that a few strokes might just send him over the edge.

Soft hands roamed over his taut chest and abdomen, appreciating his form. The woman rubbed her hips against his softly as her hands kept groping and priming him. Soon Sanji was begging her. Then, and only then, she lifted her hips, grasping his flushed cock with one hand.

"I hope you're not too big for me..." She smiled, hoping that, like any man, he presumably liked his ego to be fed.

Of course he did.

Sanji sighed when he felt her slick entrance against the tip of his cock.

The woman herself was a little surprised that he didn't just slip in at the first push.

He really _was_ big...

She teased her hole a few times, whining at the sheer girth as it stretched at her. Sanji's eyes nearly rolled back, his hands instinctively moving to grasp her hips.

"Ahhh..." He groaned, fighting every part of him that wanted to let common decency go and thrust with wild abandon. "Fuck..." He let out a long, drawn out sigh, come moan, as the head of his cock suddenly popped through her tight entrance. It seemed to close around him, holding him there, and he relished in it.

With some reluctance, he pulled his hips away slightly, savouring the tight sensation around his head again, as he dipped out. Her hips lowered, and she held his cock firmly as she fell down on it again. Sanji groaned at the tightness, bucking into it once more.

After a few moments of shallow teasing, her hips lowered all the way until she had sunk down to the base. Groaning low, Sanji felt her cunt quiver and pulse at the increased thickness.

Long cocks were a dime a dozen, but nice fat ones? They were the ones that brought the best pleasure.

She hissed, moving up and down, building up speed as the minutes ticked by.

Sanji's hands grasped her full hips, forcing her subconsciously deeper. He let out another moan when he hit her cervix, his tip aching to release and fill her.

"Big boy..." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close as she bobbed up and down. "You feel so good, Sanji..." She cooed into his ear, and smiled at the muffled gasps coming from her cleavage. "Yes... Ahhh... You're so big..." She praised, feeling him shudder beneath her.

Yes, this was it...

"Ahhh, Sanji..." She held him tighter, and the cooks arms wrapped around her desperately as he felt himself beginning to reach that familiar peak. "Yes, yes yes..." She chanted with every thrust, her hips never wavering or stopping. "Yes, come for me, Sanji... Come for me..." She whispered, and soon was rewarded with a long drawn out cry of pleasure.

Her hips continued bouncing, drawing out every last drop as his body shook and trembled in release. Sanji gasped for air when her arms loosened their grip, allowing him room to breathe again. He was caught off guard by a few more quick jolts of pleasure, his tired cock spurting the last of his seed with a strong twitch.

She lifted her hips, groaning a little when he slipped out of her. His cock was still hard, and absolutely glistening in cum. She had to fight the urge not to suck or stroke it - he would be sensitive so soon after. His empty cock gave another strong twitch, and she smiled, realising how spent he was.

Sanji wasn't quite sure what the hell was happening, but he suddenly felt a flood of emotions out of no where. He bit his lip, body still shaking slightly, as tears warmed the corners of his eyes. He trembled, at a loss for what to do.

Scooping him up in her arms, she laid his head on her breast, smoothing his hair out of his sweaty face to make him comfortable. Sanji's arms wrapped around her as he sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry..." He choked out after some time. She held him in a tender embrace until he was all cried out. "I've never come so hard before." He explained, face still pink. "I don't know why I cried..."

"It was a big release." She nodded, holding him close as she covered his hot, tearstained face with loving kisses. "Crying can happen. Don't ever be ashamed."

Sanji nodded as she pampered and caressed him, telling him how well he did, and how proud she was of him.

It felt so good.

Yes, he could get used to this...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
